Finding You
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: A sequel to 'World's Finest' in their own universes Kara and Barry try to find the alternated version of each other. They are in for a surprise when they do.
1. Chapter 1

Finding You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Well, you ready to do this," Kara said looking at Barry Allen. A meta-human who had run into her life at exactly the right time and was now leaving. Heading back to his universe. A part of Kara didn't want him to go.

"Yeah," Barry said looking at the beautiful alien of this universe and was sad he had to go. "Kara." Barry didn't know what else to say and just leaned in and kissed her. The two stayed there kissing for what felt to them like a long time but must have been minutes. Neither wanted to part knowing what was coming next.

"So race?" Kara asked after a while of silence after they were done kissing.

Barry nodded and the two sped off, Kara throwing Barry when they'd both reached their fasted, and she watched as Barry fell through a rip and disappeared. Kara felt a pain in her heart like she'd never felt before. She missed him already. She had kind of hoped this wouldn't work and Barry would have been stuck here.

She had thought she loved James. She really did, but things with her and James had always been awkward. They never seemed to just click together, but with Barry there had been chemistry right away. They seemed to just work together so well. She now knew the difference between lust and love.

A couple of hours later Kara Danvers, with new determination, walked into Catco and pulled Winn aside. "Look up Barry Allen," Kara said knowing that even if Barry existed in this universe he wouldn't be the same, but maybe he would be similar enough.

Winn saw the look on Kara's face and nodded. "Okay, Central City right? Any other information?" Winn asked.

"Father Henry and mother Nora," Kara said. Her and Barry had gotten time to just talk before he left and they basically told their lives stories to each other.

Winn nodded as he typed. "Got it. Oh," Winn said looking worried.

"What?" Kara asked. "Tell me."

"He's dead," Winn said. "Was murdered by his father when he was a kid."

"No that can't be," Kara said looking at the article. "Nora claimed there was someone else in the room."

"No one could ever prove that," Winn said.

"What jail?" Kara asked making Winn confused. "What jail is he in?" Winn gave Kara the jail and then Kara was gone.

Hours later Supergirl landed in front of the Central City jail. Guards came out pointing guns at her. "Seriously?" Kara asked never understanding why people always pointed guns at her when it never worked. "You know who I am right?"

"Guns down," a voice said as an African America man came out of. "What is National City's superhero doing here?"

"Are you in charge?" Kara asked.

"Yes, Joe West," the man introduced himself momentarily shocking Kara. Barry had told her about his foster father. "So my question remains. What are you doing here?"

"I came upon some information that one of your inmates might be innocent and I would like to talk to him," Kara said.

"Which inmate?" Joe asked.

"Henry Allen," Kara said and saw the look on Joe's face. "Look if I am right and he is innocent he does not deserve to be in jail for killing his son. I just want a word with him."

Joe looked at her. "Barry Allen was a good kid. Was my daughter's best friend until he died," Joe said. "I want the scum bag who killed him in jail and if it's not Henry than that means whoever did it is still out there, so I'll let you talk to him. Follow me."

Kara followed Joe inside the jail and to the cells. "Allen, you have a visitor," Joe called out and Henry looked up shocked to see the superhero he had seen on the news standing there.

"What?' Henry asked confused.

"Mr. Allen I don't believe you killed your son," Kara started surprising Henry. "Don't ask me why. It's a long story that deals with alternate universes and time traveling. I just need to know what happened that night. Your wife claimed there was someone else in the room."

"There was," Henry said. "When I came into the room there was like this yellow lightning all around Nora and Barry came down. I yelled at him to run but the lightning went towards him and suddenly a knife was in his heart. The lightning disappeared and I tried to save my boy, but it was too late. He was dead."

"Can I borrow your cellphone?" Kara asked Joe thinking she needed to somehow figure out how to take a cellphone with her in her Supergirl outfit. Joe took out his cellphone and handed it to Kara. Kara looked up the video Cat Grant had posted of the Flash running. "Did the lightning look like this?" Kara showed the video to Henry who nodded. "A speedster killed your son. Not the speedster in this video. A different one. I can't make any promises Mr. Allen, but I'm going to try to track the speedster who killed your son down. If I can find him and get a confession I can get you out of here."

"My son is dead. My wife killed herself years ago. That man took everything from me. I have nothing waiting for me," Henry said. "There's just one thing I need to know. One thing and if you can answer that I will be forever grateful." Kara nodded. "Why? Why kill my boy?"

Kara looked at Henry. She knew Barry said there was no STAR labs or his friends in this universe but for a speedster to kill him he must have been meant to become the Flash somehow. In some way. "Your son was meant to do great things Mr. Allen. He was meant to be a hero and someone didn't want him to become one. They stopped him before he could do all the good he was meant to do." Henry looked at Kara. "Time travel. It's a strange thing. Reason why I'm not going to go into further detail."

"Thank you," Henry said.

"No. Thank you," Kara said and turned to Joe. "And thank you, too."

"Well if you want to thank me find that speedster," Joe said never really believing Henry killed Barry and with Supergirl's trust in the man he knew it now. Kara nodded as she left the prison and flew towards the DEO. She would need Lucy's help to see if the speedster was still around.

-Superflash-

Barry had gotten back to his universe safely but felt depressed. He didn't think you could fall in love so soon but Kara and him had a special connection. He didn't tell anyone about his visit to the other universe. To them he was barely gone a minute but when he could he took out the pictures. Winn had printed them off for Barry before he had left. Pictures of him and Kara together. Winn had even managed to get one of him with the spaceship.

"Cisco," Barry said the day or so after he'd returned from the other universe. "Can you do me a favor? Can you look up a Kara Danvers? See if one is living in National City."

Cisco gave Barry a confused look but typed in the name and location. "No, no Kara Danvers in National City."

"What about Kara Kent? Maybe in Metropolis," Barry said. It was a long shot but maybe in this universe Kara and her cousin lived in secret together.

Cisco shook his head. "Sorry, no," he said.

"What about a Clark Kent?" Barry asked and once again Cisco shook his head. " What about a Lois Lane?"

"Got that one," Cisco said. "But it's Lois Olsen now. She works for the Daily Planet." Barry raised an eyebrow. James Olsen had married Lois in this universe. That seemed so odd considered the history in the other universe.

"What about meteor showers?" Barry asked making Cisco confused. "Was anything large reported dropping to Earth maybe about 12 years ago?"

"A lot of stuff drops to Earth man, but from what I'm seeing nothing out of the ordinary dropped 12 years ago," Cisco said after looking it up on the computer. "What's this about?"

"Nothing," Barry said as Caitlyn walked in. "I'm going for a run." Before either could say anything Barry had gotten into his suit and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Caitlyn asked having noticed that since yesterday Barry's mood had been off. Cisco shrugged, just as confused.

Barry didn't know how long he'd run for. He just ran. The sun was setting when he saw something up in the sky. "Hey man," Barry heard Cisco's voice through the com. "I don't know what you're doing all the way out there but something large just crashed to Earth near you. Maybe you should go check it out. See if anyone needs help."

"On it," Barry said running towards the crash site.

When he got there he saw two ships that were very familiar looking. One ship was open and a blonde girl was opening the other and taking a crying baby into her arms. "It's okay Kal. We're here," the girl said. "I'm here with you. I'll protect you."

"Kara?" Barry said the girl over, she looking up finally and noticing the speedster. "Kara Zor-El"

"How do you know my name?" Kara asked

"How did you know her name?" Barry heard Cisco say.

"It's a long story," Barry said more to the teenage girl than to his friend. "It's okay." Barry saw how Kara held Kal closer to her clearly afraid. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You wear a mask. Only people ashamed to show their faces wear masks," Kara said.

Barry removed the mask to show Kara his face. "I wear a mask so people won't go after my loved ones to get to me," Barry said. "You see I do a lot of good in this world and evil people will want to stop me by hurting the ones I love. I would never hurt you or Kal. It's not safe here. Let me take you somewhere safe." Barry noticed Kara still looked unsure. "Kara Zor-El, daughter of Alura, please trust me. I would never hurt you. I could never hurt you."

Kara could sense how sincere Barry was. "What's your name?" Kara asked.

"Barry Allen, but a lot of people around here call me The Flash," Barry said and Kara nodded and walked up to Barry.

"Hi Barry, may Rao shine on you," Kara said and Barry smiled. Barry put his mask back up and picked Kara up.

"Hold on tight to Kal. This is going to be fast," Barry said and ran off, not noticing the eyes watching him.

When he got to STAR labs Cisco, Caitlyn, Harry Wells, Iris and Joe were all waiting for him. Barry put Kara down and took his mask off again. "Kara these are my friend Caitlyn, Cisco, Harry, Iris, and Joe. Guys this is Kara Zor-El and her cousin Kal-El, they're from the planet Krypton." Kara was still confused on how Barry knew all about her but nodded at the group holding Kal who started to cry again closer to her.

"Wait as in they are aliens?" Cisco asked seeming to get excited. "How do you know all this?"

"I sort of met Kara before. Well a version of Kara," Barry said and then finally explained about his time in the other universe. He had to go over the multi verse stuff for Kara but the young girl seemed to catch on quick.

"But why was she older in that universe?" Joe asked.

"Kal was even older than her," Barry said. "You see in that universe an accident threw Kara's pod off course. Kal got to Earth on his own and Kara said she was stuck in the Phantom Zone."

"Phantom Zone?" Harry asked.

"An area of space where time stands still," Kara answered for them.

"Yes, now in this universe Kara and Kal must have both ended up in the Phantom Zone and they just got out," Barry said. "They are the same age they were when they left Krypton." It was Caitlyn and Iris who could see the sadness in Barry voice and face. They looked at each other knowing something was up.

"We're going to have to find them a place to live. Somewhere they can train with these powers you mentioned," Joe said.

"Maybe I could help with that," a voice said and the group shocked turned around to see a brown hair girl standing in the doorway. "Caitlyn" she addressed the doctor.

"Alex," Caitlyn responded with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"How did you get in here?" Barry said standing in front of Kara and Kal protectively.

"Your security sucks," Alex said and Barry turned his head to look at Cisco.

"I'll upgrade that again," Cisco said.

"But you don't have to worry about me. I would never harm them," Alex said. "I was tracking their pods as they fell. I was going to go get them and bring them to safety, but you, Quickie, got there first."

"Why should I trust you?" Barry asked.

"Barry," Caitlyn said. "She's an old school friend of mine."

"And she was tracking alien. How do I know she's not going to take them to a lab or something," Barry said.

Caitlyn was about to say something but Alex held out her hand. "If I was him I wouldn't trust me either. There is a government agency, the DEO. They track, hunt, kill, and imprison aliens. They killed my father and mother because they defended a harmless alien, a Martian by the name of J'onn J'onzz. Since then me and J'onn have been working to track down good aliens and protect them from the DEO. We are also working on a way to make people see not all aliens are evil and we think they are the way."

"How?" Barry asked.

"We've known for a while the last son and daughter of Krypton were heading for Earth. It took us a long time and a lot of aliens' contacts to find where they were. Once we realized they were in the Phantom Zone we used advance alien tech and a computer genius that works with us, Winn, to activate their pods. Bring them to Earth, unfortunately their pods were damaged and we couldn't control where they landed. I went to get them but like I said you beat me to it."

"You didn't answer the question. How can they help you?" Barry said.

"Most aliens, especially ones with great power, don't look human. They look scary. Like the stuff of nightmares. No matter how nice they are humans won't see them as anything but monsters, but these two, they look human. They look nice and they have great power. Trained properly they can become great heroes and give a good name to aliens like you did meta-humans."

"You want to use them as weapons," Barry said.

"No, of course not. They would have a choice in it. Our first cause would be hiding them, giving them a human life, and training them. J'onn is already hiding their pods so the government doesn't know about them. If they don't want to be heroes they can go out into the world and hide for themselves. I know how to hide aliens in plain site. I promise I will look after them and protect them like they were my son and daughter."

"Barry, I might have not seen her in years but I trust Alex Danvers with my life. She actually saved my life once," Caitlyn said.

Barry eyes went wide as Caitlyn said the name. "Danvers? Why is that… oh," Cisco said putting a hand over his mouth as Barry asking him to look up Kara Danvers hit him.

"Okay what do you boys know?" Iris asked seeing the look.

"In the other universe, Kara's human last name was Danvers. Alex Danvers was her big sister," Barry said confusing Alex but Caitlyn quickly caught her up on the alternate universe and Barry visiting them.

"If I was her sister there I can be her mother here," Alex said.

Barry looked at Alex and then nodded getting down on his knees so he was eye level with Kara. "You're going to go with Alex," Barry said. "But I'm going to check in on you from time to time. Okay?"

"Okay," Kara said having heard the whole conversation and walked over to Alex who held out a hand for her.

"Wait a second," Barry said making the two stop. He ran and got one of the pictures Winn had given him and ran back. It was a picture of Barry and Kara in their outfits. He held out the picture to Kara.

"That's my family crest," Kara said pointing at the girl.

"Because that girl is you. The you of the other universe. She was a superhero. So was Kal but I don't have any pictures of him. If she can be Supergirl there you can grow up to be Supergirl here," Barry said. "Take the picture. I have more." Kara handed Kal to Alex and took the picture. She then surprised Barry by hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Bye Barry," Kara said following Alex out.

Barry watched her go and a tear fell from his eye. "Oh my god. Your in love with her," Iris said making everyone look at her.

"She's 12," Cisco said.

"Not the Kara Barry first met," Caitlyn said. "You fell in love with her in that universe."

"That's why you were looking for her. You wanted to be with this Earth's version of her. Wow that's bad luck," Cisco said.

Barry ran out before anyone could say anything more. From then, he threw himself into trying to stop Zoom again but that was stopped when a couple weeks later when Cisco vibed that Zoom had overdosed on Velocity. Apparently he had been trying to get faster to break back into this universe but had gone too far.

Barry was in a bad mood and it didn't help when Cisco vibed on one of Barry's picture of Kara to that of the Kara of the other universe was in trouble. Insistent, Barry used the computer and found the breach he came through to Kara's world was still open.

"Barry, this breach is small," Harry was saying. "It's unstable. I don't know if it will survive another go through. You'll get to Kara's world but will never get back if it collapses."

"That's the risk I'll have to take," Barry said putting on his outfit.

"You don't plan to come back do you?" Caitlyn said and Barry didn't answer. "This worlds needs you. You're a hero."

"Green Arrow, Black Canary, Firestorm, Atom, do I need to continue naming. This is a world packed with heroes. It will survived without the Flash," Barry said. "Kara won't. I'll try to come back if I can."

Before anyone could say anything Barry was off and running. He ran through the breach and into Kara's world. Back into National City where he saw Kara fighting someone and being thrown back. Barry ran and caught her before she hit a building and ran them away.

"Barry?" Kara asked when they were far enough away. Barry took off his mask. "What? How?" Kara seemed confused.

"Tell you later. What's going on here?" Barry asked.

"My evil uncle brain-washed the city," Kara said. "Long story. Want to help me?"

"Always," Barry said. "But first." Barry kissed Kara and was happy when she kissed back. "So let's kick your evil Uncle's butt." Barry said when the kiss was over. Kara smiled and they ran off together.

AN: okay sort of a sequel to World's Finest. Hope you enjoyed and if you like Karry fiction and aren't reading it already check out my fiction Karry One Shots, soon to be renamed something new. REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Originally this was only supposed to be a one shot but after a lot of insistence from a lot of you inspiring readers, me and my wonderful beta (who gets a lot of mentions in my stories apparently) Terrance Sigma were talking and this idea for a second chapter developed. THIS IS THE ONLY OTHER CHAPTER BEING MADE FOR THIS STORY. EXPECT NOTHING ELSE FROM ME ON THIS PARTICULAR KARRY.

Onto other things my wonderful beta mentioned above is writing a Karry called Super Earth. Check it out. It's second chapter should be out by now.

Chapter 2

"Flash Missing," the words on the article always seeming to stick out to the STAR Labs crew. Especially at times like these. They had all seen the article before it was written in the time vault of the fake Harrison Wells. This article was different though. Same picture of the Flash on it, but instead of being by Iris West-Allen it was just by Iris West. She had written it about a month after Barry left their world, never to be able to return, when it became obvious to the city that the Flash was not coming to save them. The group had framed the article and hung it on the wall as a sad reminder of their friend.

Cisco and Caitlin, however, were taken out of their thoughts when in ran two speedsters. The first was dressed in a yellow suit with some red on it and had a similar mask to what Barry used to wear. The second was a female who was wearing a red suit but her mask was different. It didn't cover her hair. It was over her eyes and half the left side of her face. Her hair was up in a sort of bun. The two took off their mask to reveal they were Wally West and Jesse Wells.

"Well that was a disaster," Cisco said not even trying to cover up his thoughts on how bad the two had done.

"I don't know if I would call it a disaster," Jesse said.

Cisco's answer was picking up a remote and turning on a nearby TV. It was showing imagines of Jesse and Wally in their superhero outfits being trashed around by three other masked people. "Jesse Quick and Kid Flash were once again horribly defeated by the Trio of Evil. The city is losing fate that the two speedsters will be able to stop them…" the announcer said more but Cisco put the TV on mute.

"Kid Flash," Wally said. "Why do they have to call me that?" He'd had a hate for the name since the media gave it to him but there was nothing he could do to change it. He was forever known as Kid Flash and the group had heard his complaints about it before.

"You two okay?" Caitlin asked. "Do you need me to look you over?"

"We're fine," Jesse dismissed Caitlin's worry. "What we need is for this stuff to last longer." Jesse took a vial out of a pocket of her suit. Anyone who knew what they were looking at would recognize it as Velocity and that was the thing: Jesse and Wally were not real speedsters. Not like Barry had been. They used a version of Velocity that the two had started calling Unlimited Velocity. For some reason the two of them could use it with no ill side effects.

"What we need is to go faster," Wally said. Normally people who used Velocity were faster than speedsters like Barry, but whatever made it that that Velocity didn't kill them also seemed to regulate their speed. The two were the same speed as Barry when he first started but since they relied on Velocity they couldn't train themselves to go faster like Barry had. They were stuck at one speed. "You got to go back to the drawing board, Snow. Make us go faster."

"I can't," Caitlin said.

"Why not?" Wally demanded the answer.

"Because we have no idea why this version of Velocity has no side effects to you two. If I mess with the formula even a little then you could end up like…."

"Me," the sentence was finished for Caitlin as Harrison Well came rolling in on his wheelchair. Wells had been the first person to try to use the Unlimited Velocity to save Jesse from a new threat about a year after Barry left. Unfortunately it hadn't worked out so well for him. He had nearly died, and would have if Caitlin hadn't been able to nurse him back to health. Unfortunately his legs were forever useless.

This was the reason it was such a surprise that when Jesse grabbed the extra vial and used it on herself that it had worked for her. Even more of a surprise that it wasn't slowly killing her. Then they had found out Wally was able to use it as well and the two had become a superhero speedster team.

"Besides your problems is not the length of time you are fast or how fast you are going, your problem is simple math," Wells said, "there are three of them and two of you – that, plus how powerful they are is what is causing your defeats by their hands. You need a third."

"So we find someone else to give the Velocity to?" Wally asked.

"Too risky. Like I said it was pure dumb luck you two could use it without dying," Caitlin said. "We can't take the risk on getting that lucky again."

"So Green Arrow?" Jesse asked.

In response to that Cisco unmuted the TV and changed the channel. "Star City has seen another battle between Team Arrow and the group of villains attacking the city. It is unclear who won but it is clear Star City is even worst off than Central City…" at that moment Cisco muted the TV again.

"Star City has it's own problems. Arrow's not coming out here," Cisco said. "Besides you know our relationship with him hasn't been great since he left." The 'he' Cisco referred to was Barry. The group tried not to say his name if possible. "Arrow and any Star City heroes are out."

"What about Firestorm?" Wally asked.

"Still running around time and space with Ray, Kendra, Sara, and even Snart. You think that a time traveler could bring them back to the time they left so they don't miss anything," Caitlin said.

"I thought they defeated Savage?" a new voice said and the group turned around to see that Iris had entered the room.

"They did," Cisco said. "Now they are running after something else. Starting to think they are just having fun." The group shrugged.

"Well what about the alien girl? Kara?" Jesse suggested. "She's like 18 now and with those powers she would be helpful."

"She refuses to leave Kal side until Kal is older," Caitlin said. "Besides last time I talked to Alex they were tracking down something called Project Cadmas. Said they had to hide deeper underground until they figured something out and wouldn't be able to talk."

"Besides that, she has no experience being a hero," Wells said. "You don't throw someone, even someone with great power, into a battle like this and expect them to come out victorious. You need an experienced hero. One who is fast. Whose powers will not run out and can cover for you two in case you need to recharge. You need…."

Well stopped as he talked and all eyes went to the article on the wall. 'Flash Missing' screaming out at them again. They all knew that was whom Wells had been describing. "Ironic, remember what he said when he left," Cisco said.

"'I'll be back if I can'," Caitlin suggested.

"No, before that," Cisco said. "'I'm a hero in a world full of heroes. This world does not need me. Kara does.' Well looks like he was wrong."

'Too bad there's no way to get him back," Henry and Joe had walked into the lab as the group was talking and heard the last part of the conversation. When Barry had disappeared Henry had inherited STAR labs from him and had come back to Central.

"The breach collapsed. He's as good as dead to this world."

"Maybe not," Wells said.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Well in my free time I have been looking into the breach. It did in fact collapse, but there is a little… let's call it rip, where the breach used to be. With the right machine we might be able to reopen the breach temporarily and get back into that other world."

"Can you build the right machine?" Henry asked, for the first time in six years he was hopeful to get his son back.

"Yes, with Dr. Snow and Mr. Ramone's help," Wells said. "But we will only be able to keep the breach open for so long. After that the breach will close again, this time for good, so Mr. Allen will instead be stuck on this side. In this world."

"I'm good with that," Cisco said.

Jesse looked around and noticed the smiles on everyone face, but she had to point it out. "Barry left on his own free will knowing full well he might never get back. There's a chance he's not going to want to come back."

"He left for the girl. After knowing her for a day. What are the chances they are together? He's probably miserable over there wishing he never left," Cisco said and everyone else in the lab but Jesse seemed to agree. Jesse decided to keep her mouth shut. She knew they had to believe Barry was miserable for their own sanity but she was not convinced.

"So you create this machine and we run over and get him," Wally said.

"No," Wells said. "Not 'we'. You two are not fast enough to run through a breach into a parallel world on your own. One of you will have to throw the other into the breach. Combine your speed."

"So I'll go," Wally said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Iris said. "You never actually had the best relationship with him and after…" Iris didn't need to finish. When Wally found out that Barry had been the Flash and what he did Wally did not take it well. It was very clear to all that Wally hated the man. "Jesse should go. You two had a somewhat friendship and you don't hate him."

Jesse nodded. "Okay," she was still not convinced Barry would want to come back.

-Superflash-

It had taken two days to build the right machine to reopen the breach. The next problem had been the rip was not located in STAR Labs but outside in the city. The city was unsafe these days so Joe, as new captain of the police force, had to order guards around the place so they could do this.

Now they were standing in public with a crowd forming. It had somehow gotten out as a rumor they were going to get the Flash back. "Okay, we're about to turn on the machine," Caitlin said to the two speedsters. "Get far back. When you hit this line of tape, Kid Flash you throw Jesse Quick. Jesse, remember where the breach is on the other side. You're going to need to return to the same place to get home. Flash should be able to run you both through together."

"Got it," the two speedsters said together.

"And Jesse, you got extra vials right? Just in case," Caitlin asked.

"Yeah," Jesse said.

"Okay, go," Caitlin said and turned on the machine. A sort of laser came out of it and once it hit the rip, the rip opened revealing the breach. It shocked most people in the crowd. The two speedsters started to run and once they hit the right spot, Wally threw Jesse into the rip. The crowd watch as Jesse Quick disappeared.

-Superflash-

On the other side Jesse stumbled out of the breach, nearly falling over as she did. Looking around at the strange desert she was in she rolled her eyes. "Of course it's in the middle of nowhere here," Jesse mumbled and ran for the city in the distance.

She ran fast through the city hoping to find Barry quickly but as she ran she noticed things. There were signs all over the place with the lightning symbol of the Flash and the Supergirl 'S' everywhere. Outside a toy store there were giant statues of them in their costumes. She had even seen kids cosplaying as them. Heard a bit of a conversation where someone said "Supergirl and the Flash together can beat everyone" and she knew then Cisco was wrong. Barry had gotten the girl.

That was when there was a blur besides her running faster then she was. She felt a hand grab onto her and then she was going faster then she had ever been. Before she knew it was she on the floor of a park and standing in front of her was the familiar sight of the Flash. He seemed to vibrate for a moment and Jesse knew in the years that has pass he had only gotten faster.

"Oh wow we get to see the Flash take down someone," someone said and Jesse turned around to see cellphones out. No one was running scared even though they thought she was a villain. Unlike when her and Wally showed up and people ran for the hills to get away from the fight. These people trusted their hero to protect them. Nothing bad had happened here.

"The only reason I did not just run you into a cell is because you have not done anything yet." Barry didn't even vibrate his vocal cords but the voice was older then Jesse remembered it. It had been years. "I got some place to be though so give me one good reason not to lock you up until after my plans are over."

"Because I'm not here to hurt anyone," Jesse said hoping Barry would recognize her voice. "I came here to find you."

"Well you found me," Barry said. "What do you want? Who are you?"

Jesse knew then Barry did not recognize her voice. She decided she needed Barry to recognize her though so she took off her mask and quickly undid her hair bun so it fell down. "It's me," Jesse said.

"Who are you?" Barry repeated and that hurt Jesse. She knew Barry had barely known her before he'd left and it had been years, but she had thought he would recognize her.

"It's me. It's Jesse," Jesse said.

"Jesse?" Barry asked. "The only Jesse I ever knew was…." Barry paused for a moment. "No. Harry's daughter?" Jesse nodded as Barry finally realized who she was. "How did you get here? Wait your fast… what?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk?" Jesse said looking around at the crowd.

"Well I got somewhere to be," Barry said. "But you can come with. Think you can keep up?"

"No," Jesse said truthfully. "Think you can slow down for me?"

"I'll try," Barry said as Jesse put her mask back on and re-did her hair. She followed behind Barry, who it seemed was trying to keep a slower pace so Jesse could follow.

That was when Jesse felt the familiar drain that happened when Velocity ran out. Her speed suddenly failed and she was flung to the ground. Barry had stopped, realizing something was wrong. "You okay?" he asked removing his mask now they were out of the city and in front of a house. Jesse looked up at the familiar older face of Barry Allen and nodded.

"I shouldn't have run out so fast. I guess going through the breach drained me," Jesse said going into her pouch to take out a vial. Before she could use it though there was a blur and it was in Barry's hand.

"Is this Velocity?" Barry asked clearly disapproving so Jesse explained about Unlimited Velocity and how it didn't kill her and Wally. "Well you don't need it right now. We're here anyway." Barry handed the vial to Jesse who put it away wondering where exactly 'here' was. Barry had run her out to a small house in a town just outside the city where the next house to this one seemed to be miles away

"Daddy," a small voice cried and there was a blur running towards Barry. Barry held out his arms and caught the little boy as he jumped at him.

"Barry," a female voice said and Jesse saw who she knew was Supergirl, otherwise known as Kara, come out the house. There was one thing Jesse noticed right way and it was her stomach: Kara was very, very pregnant. "You're late, fastest man alive." Kara joked as she kissed him. "Who's this?"

"Kara this is Jesse. She's from my universe, sort of. Long story I think I told you it years ago," Barry said. "Jesse this is my wife Kara, our son Damien, and our little unborn boy."

"Girl," Kara said.

"It's a boy. I know it," Barry said. "But we'll try again for that girl you want."

"It's a girl and you know you want a daughter as well," Kara said with a smile.

"Yes which is why we'll try until we get one," Barry said. "But this is a boy."

Kara laughed and kissed Barry again. "Girl," Kara said and then turned to Jesse. "Well why don't you join the celebration?"

"Celebration?" Jesse asked.

"It's our anniversary," Barry said walking into the backyard behind Kara.

"Of course it is," Jesse mumbled following them. There was a whole group of people in the back. She recognized this Earth's version of Joe, Iris, and Henry. She also recognized Kara's sister Alex. She was introduced to Kara's cousin Clark and his wife Lois and their kids. Jimmy and his wife Lucy were also there. Winn, who reminded Jesse so much of Cisco, and seemed to be Barry's best friend now. This Earth's version of the J'onn J'onzz. Cat Grant and her son Carter who was complaining about not being allowed to take his girlfriend to the party.

"If we can get Damien to stop zipping around the yard at super-speed you can bring her to the next," Kara promised him.

"Okay, I understand," Carter said. "I knew the minute I was told your secret I would have to make sacrifices." Carter hugged Kara after that. Jesse spent nearly the entire time she was there snapping pictures with her cellphone and eating the food, which there seemed to be a lot of. It was surprising to Jesse how fast it all went though.

"Okay, I'd like to make a toast," Barry called out as the sun started to set. "To my beautiful wife. I might have had to leave an entire world for you but I have never regretted it. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." There were cheers as Barry finished.

After that was when Barry finally came to talk to Jesse. "You never did say why you were here," Barry said. "Or how you got here."

"We found a way to reopen the breach for a time," Jesse said wondering if she had stayed here to long already. "I came to…" It was on the tip of her tongue – the trio of evil, the need of the universe for the Flash, his old friends back on her Earth. She was about to say it all but one thing stopped her: It was a one-way ticket. If she told Barry, he might come to help and be forever stuck in the other world. He would be miserable and his kids wouldn't have a father. His wife not have a husband. This world not have one of their heroes. "We thought you might want to come home so I came to see."

Barry smiled but shook his head. "I'm happy here," he simply said.

"You know Henry, Iris and Joe are not the same as the people in our universe," Jesse said.

"I know and I miss my family and friends there, but I managed to make a connection with them here. I have so many family and friends here. I have an amazing partner both in normal life and in superhero business. Well, when she's not pregnant giving me a child," Barry said. "Take out your cellphone. The one you have been snapping picture with all night." Jesse seemed embarrassed at being caught. "You know we would have posed for you if you asked." Jesse took out her phone. "Put it on record."

Jesse did as he asked and signaled to Barry it was recording. "Well hello Cisco, Caitlin, Wells, and everyone back there. I know you thought you were saving me or something, giving me a way home, but I am home. I am happier than I ever was back on your Earth. I have wonderful friends and family…."

"Daddy," at that moment Damien had run up to Barry at super speed.

"Hey Damien, can you wave at the phone and say hello," Barry said.

Damien looked up at the phone and smiled waving. "Hello," Damien said. "Daddy pway with me."

"We'll play in a bit. Go see if you're faster than your cousin," Barry said with a smile and Damien smiled and ran off. He looked back to the phone; "I have a wonderful son and another child on the way who I swear is a boy. Kara thinks it's a girl but she's wrong. I miss you guys but know I am good here and know," Barry put his hand in a Vulcan salute "I have been, and always shall be your friend." Jesse knew that was the end so stopped the recording.

"This is it Barry. The breach will never be able to be opened again," Jesse said and Barry nodded, understanding. "Okay, I better go." Jesse took out her Velocity and used it but then paused remembering.

"Something wrong?" Barry asked. He had a feeling Jesse wasn't being totally honest with him about why she was there but he wouldn't push it.

"I'm not fast enough to run through the breach myself," Jesse said. "I need someone to throw me."

"Okay I'll just go…." Before Barry could finish his sentence Kara screamed his name. "What's wrong?' Barry ran to his wife's side.

"My water just broke. The baby's coming," Kara said.

"Um… Barry hate to interrupt, but I do need that throw," Jesse said as everyone seemed to go crazy.

"Oh right," Barry said. "Clark mind tossing her through a breach?"

"Sure," Clark said and in a second he was in his Superman outfit, shocking Jesse for a moment. He followed Jesse to where the breach was. "So if I remember correctly from what Kara and Barry have said we just both run at top speed and then I throw you?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. 'Tell Kara and Barry I said good luck with their son or daughter."

"Daughter," Clark said. "I used my x-ray vision to see."

"Right. I guess they won't have to try again," Jesse said.

"Those two. They will have two or three more kids before they stop," Clark said with a laugh. "You ready?"

Jesse nodded and they ran until Clark's strong arms threw her into the breach and she was tossed back into her world, flat on her back. Clark had thrown with more force than Wally had.

"Why didn't you come through with the Flash?" Cisco asked the moment she had landed.

"Cisco, he's not coming." Jesse groaned.

"No, you're joking with us," Cisco said trying to see if Jesse was, but it was hard with the mask covering her face. "It's a joke. He'll be through in a moment. He better hurry. We can't keep the breach open much longer."

"Cisco," Jesse muttered.

"He's not coming," Caitlin said hearing the tone in Jesse's voice. Jesse nodded and Caitlin went to turn off the machine. The breach disappeared and the group knew he was gone forever.

"He abandoned us!" Wally said angrily. "He left us to the Trio of Evil. He didn't care we needed him."

"I never told him," Jesse said, shocking the group. "I couldn't."

"Why not?" Cisco asked not even caring the crowd was around them listening still. They had waited for hours to see the Flash return. "He would have come."

"Then he would have been trapped here, miserable and his kids would have grown up without a father," Jesse said, shocking everyone. "He's not even the one who threw me through the breach. His wife fell into labor so he asked her cousin to help me. "

"Let's go back," Caitlin said and the two speedsters ran to the lab where they waited for everyone to show up. Jesse then showed them the pictures and the video. Everyone had to re-watch the video about five times.

'He's cute," Iris said. "The kid. Damien."

'He is," Jesse agreed.

"And he knew us," Joe said. "Even Henry."

"From what I understand, Kara and Barry managed to find the real killer together to get Henry out of jail and they now have a relationship with all three," Jesse said. "He was happy guys, and the city loved him. They trusted him. They didn't even run when they thought he was taking on a villain. I couldn't ask him to return. How could you?" No one said anything. 'This is our world not his. That's his world now. We have to figure out how to protect our world on our own."

"Maybe I can help with that," the group was surprised by a voice. Since security upgrades it was surprising for anyone to get into the labs unnoticed who didn't have a code but they turned around to see a teenage version of Kara standing there in a similar outfit to the one the other Kara wore as Supergirl. Besides her was little Kal, also in an outfit. "I've come to help. I know I don't have that much experience taking on villains, but I've been trained well."

"She's all we got," Jesse said knowing they had ruled her out before because of experience.

Everyone seemed to nod his or her heads. "Welcome to the team," Caitlin said holding out a hand and Kara went to shake. 'Ow."

"Oh sorry," Kara said pulling her hand away.

THE END. THAT IT. FINITO! FINISHED! IT IS OVER. NO MORE. YES, I AM MAKING THIS PAINFULLY OBVIOUS. GO AWAY NOW.

Sorry but when I don't make it obvious it's over again everyone seems to ask for more and I somehow give in. So it's over. It's done. There will not be another chapter no matter how much you beg. But please REVIEW and tell me what you think.

If you want to continue it though, ask and see what happens.


	3. Finding You Note

Finding You Note

Do not get so excited - THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! Well not a real update, at least, but more of an explanatory update on the future of this story and these characters.

So, in the last chapter I said I was done with this story, that I had no intention of continuing anymore; that's now changed. This particular story will not be updated as it is, and no foreseeable sequels will be created, but the three earths this story created (dubbed 'Dark Earth', 'SuperFlash Earth' and 'Wells Earth 2' - not so creative on the last one) will have a future in my other works (the second Wells Earth is just sort of there... doing nothing other than existing).

You see, these three earths (well two at least, the third is just clinging on for the story's sake) are part of a multiverse called 'The Millma Verse'. For those who read my other works you should know what the Millma Verse is - if you do not, I will explain here. You see, myself and my wonderful beta (Terrance Sigma) have decided to use the multiverse theorem to crossover our Supergirl/Flash fanfictions so that all of our stories take place on a different Earth but inside if the same multiverse (there are even some Earths who have not gotten a fanfiction yet - we're in fact up to a whopping 19 Earths at this point!).

The two main Earths of this story will appear in an upcoming co-written fiction myself and my beta are writing ("Sliders: A Millma Verse Mission") and then we will be making a story on my account called 'Millma Verse Tales' where short stories based on Earths that don't have big stories to tell, per se, will appear as and when we think of them.

If you are interested in knowing more of this multiverse, there's a basic list of known Earths on my and my Beta's fanfiction profile.

Finally, if you have Facebook and want to know more, or get to know Sigma or myself a little better, please follow/like our Facebook Page 'Fanfiction Millma Verse Page' for all latest information on all our stories and more.


End file.
